


The Ear Muffs

by SofiaWrite



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, HSAU, High School AU, carmilla hsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaWrite/pseuds/SofiaWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The broody vampire places a not so broody kiss on her girlfriend's cheek as a farewell." One-shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ear Muffs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Creampuffs!  
> Here's the one shot that I promised. Sorry, it is a little late. I just woke up.  
> (I woke up like this, I woke up like - Flawless)  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> \- Sofia

**The Ear Muffs**

Standing on her tip toes, Laura reaches up the locker to grab her ear muffs. Her dad had texted her about the crude late January wind chill as soon as her last period had ended.

Clutching the beaten up flip phone in her left hand, Laura grunts as she struggles to reach the back of the locker.

“Need a hand, cupcake?” Laura huffs and rolls her chestnut coloured eyes as she turns around to face her smirking girlfriend.

“Do you mind?”

The shorter girl points to the back of her locker while feigning faux irritation at the prospect of needing her girlfriend’s help.

Laura had been running a little late this morning due to the bus delays caused by high amounts of snow. So, she had carelessly tossed her toque and her muffs inside the locker before taking off to her first period class.

Carmilla giggles at her girlfriend’s lovable antics as she steps forward to retreat the desired object. The dark haired girl’s smile widens further as Laura quickly snatches her muffs from her hands while avoiding eye contact the entire time.

However, before Laura could snuggly put them on; Carmilla stops her movements and gently grabs both of her wrists. Slowly pulling the shorter girl closer, she places Laura’s hands on top of her shoulders.

The brown eyed girl shyly glances up at the taller girl with a pink tint to her cheeks as Carmilla wraps her own arms around Laura’s waist.

“You are such an adorable little marshmallow, cutie pie.” Carmilla internally groan at her cheesy and cliché attempts to cheer up her girlfriend.

Despite the fact that Laura was actually not upset.

But Carmilla was the whip cream to Laura’s marshmallow covered hot cocoa. She would be damned if she let her Doctor Who obsessed girlfriend be sad.

“Stop being such a Ryan Gosling.” Laura groans as her face reddens and her frown disappears.

Wanting this to continue, Laura purposefully bites down her bottom lip. Holding in her smile, she gives Carmilla a knowing look.

As always, Carmilla is nothing but a huge dork.

“Don’t be sad, cupcake. The gravity must have been really acting up the day you were born. Really pushed you down to the earth, eh?” Laura laughs whole heartedly as she tries to squirm out of her vampire girlfriend’s strong grip.

“That’s mean, Carm.” Carmilla laughs and tightens her grip to prevent her vertically challenged girlfriend from sneaking away from their embrace.

Their laughter steadily morphs into shy smiles and fleeting glances towards each other’s lips as Carmilla pulls Laura’s tiny stature flush against herself. Feeling the heat radiating off of their bodies, Laura and Carmilla arrive a smooth stop in their movements.

Standing still in an embrace, just taking in each other’s presence leaves them red in the face from the light kick of adrenaline. As their breaths become shorter and faster, they inch closer till their foreheads gently touch and noses lightly graze.

Carmilla’s breath hitches in anticipation as she crunches up the back of Laura’s black and white polka dot dress. Laura glances up once, before grabbing the front of Carmilla’s top and uniting their lips in a tender and an intimate touch. Their mouths embrace fully as they tilt their heads to the right, eagerly accepting the light tongue grazes on their lips.

It leaves them craving more intimacy than it seemed appropriate in the current setting.

As Carmilla gives in to the temptation, she opens her mouth but closes it just as quickly when feels someone pulling her away from her tiny Laura. Carmilla opens her eyes to see Laura looking just as dazed as she felt. Behind Laura, Lafontaine slowly separates her from the vampire, leaving her with a confused frown.

“You two do realize that both of you are standing in a crowded hallway? Amongst all the students? Sucking each other’s faces off?”

Lola Perry looked livid.

She stares wide eyed at both of them and then back to the crowded hallway, back to them, back to the hallw- Both, Laura and Carmilla look away from Perry’s rapid eye movement. Was she asleep?

She looked as if there were an intense table tennis match taking place right in front of her eyes.

“Pretty sure sucking was supposed to be a vampire-only thing?”

Lafontaine, now standing beside Perry, gently grabs their best friend’s arm to stop her eyes from experiencing dysfunction and fall out of their sockets. It will probably be worse than the 14 year olds drooling over Laura and Carmilla smooching in the hallway. Probably.

LaF has never worked with an actual real life human eye before.

Intriguing stuff.

“Come on, it was just a peck!” Laura complains with an adorable whine to her voice, which seems to be working only on Carmilla as the vampire purses her lips to hide her growing smile.

The frantic eyed girl is not as frantic as she locks Laura with an unwavering stare.

“Um… dude?” Carmilla whispers cautiously as Perry continues to fixate her eyes on Laura, who is looking everywhere but at Perry as if searching for an emergency escape route.

Several seconds tick away when Perry finally takes her eyes off of Laura. Everyone sighs in relief.

Laura winces guiltily as she hears Perry mutter under her breath.

“Just a kiss, she says. Just a kiss.”

“Anyways” Lafontaine clears thier throat, loud enough to drain Perry in the backgroud.

“Laura weren’t you supposed to get a ride from Perry’s mom since your dad had to go to work?”

LaF continues hoping to distract Perry from the never ending thoughts of Carmilla and Laura’s graphic public display of affection that may haunt the girl for several more hours, days, years.

Who knows.

“…Perry’s mom is here, so we should probably get going…?”

_Yes, Please_. Carmilla thinks. _Before this girl suffers from a brain aneurysm._

The broody vampire places a not so broody kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek as a farewell.

“See you later, Carm.” Laura whispers.

She takes one more look at Perry to see if the girl had regained her posture, she hadn’t.

Laura picks up the forgotten ear muffs off of the floor, puts them on and suspiciously follows Perry out of the school building.

The broody gay Carmilla lovingly admires her tiny gay Laura’s behind with a love stricken smile.


End file.
